scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Axendar Confederation
The Axendar Confederation is a highly powerful Union composing of 16 nations throughout the Axendar Zone. The Axendar Zone is a habitable ring revolving around the Axendar parent star. 3 planets are within the ring, Cyndar, Aendar, and Jhundax, each of which are habitable. There are several dwarf planets, 4 to be exact. 3 are habitable and 2 have elliptical orbits. Axendar is is considered to be a tier 3 nation, being able to travel the system fairly quickly. Cyndar- Cyndar is a tropical, humid planet, with rain forests, jungles, and arid grasslands. Climate control has prevented desertification on half of the planet. Cyndar is occupied by only humans, as jackals find it overheating under their fur. Ice caps on the planet are non existent, and oceans cover half the planet. Cyndar as a planet, emphasizes green power heavily. Solar panel fields in the grasslands supply power for the entire population. The cities are massive, with settlements outside the cites being difficult. At a gravity level of 6, towers are significantly taller than those of earth, the tallest reaching 3 miles into the sky. The population is 6 billion. Cyndar has 7 moons, 4 are habitable, and is Super Terran size. Aendar- Aendar is the heart of Axendar, with supermassive cities reaching the billions. With a gravity level of only 5, Aendar is known for its towers, which reach the planets stratosphere, 11 miles into the sky. The tallest towers are often hit by flaming asteroids. Aendar is compromised of rolling hills, deciduous forests, and large lakes. At night, the planet looks like a spider web, with so many lights and cities covering the planet. Aendar appears to be hazy and orange, from deep orange clouds and dry grasslands. The planet is home to 92 billion, and is sub Neptune size. Aendar has light rings, and 12 moons, 9 of which are habitable. Jhundax- Jhundax is a cold planet, of tundra, coniferous forest, and snow caps. Most jackals call it home, along with a special hybrid race. With a gravity level of 8, there aren't any towers, just short office buildings and Nordic style homes. Jhundax is home to 5 billion, and a super Terran size. Jhundax has 2 moons, 1 is habitable. Cyndaric Moons- Cyndaric moons are commonly desert / grasslands, the exception being a jungle moon. The uninhabitable moons are volcanic. Cyndaric Moons home 250 million people. Aendaric Moons- Aendars moons are large, some are earth sized. The earth sized moons, 3 of them, are numbered in Roman numerals. Aendaric moons are mainly lightly forested, or are grasslandish. The large moons are very diverse. The other three are just round balls of stone. Aendaric moons home 18 billion people. The habitable moons are referred to as the Aendarium. Jhundaxian Moons- The habitable moon is very large, earth sized. Because of this, Jhundax and Jhundax I are referred to as the companions. Jhundax I is forested with large ice caps. The other is an uninhabitable ice ball. Humans and Jackals- Humans don't differ far from Terrans, more of Axendaric humans have green eyes though. Other features are being a couple inches taller, and having less aggression. Jackals are humanoid versions of the Earth Jackal, and have vocal chords and thumbs. Their ears are less pinned and their snouts are stubbier. They are also less aggressive, and primarily live on Jhundax. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire